The Legend of Allyuralba
by Musafreen
Summary: Summarized life story of Allyuralba Desdemona Nymphdora Tetradema Elliamera Entamoeba Amelia Arubiz. A MarySue story set after HBP. Was originally meant for Artemis Fowl, but I got deviated sometime after the first paragraph.


Title: The Legend of Allyuralba

Summary: This is the story of a girl so beautiful, so charming, so enchanting that she took the wizarding world (among other places) by storm (or hurricane). This is the Legend of Allyuralba Desdemona Nymphdora Tetradema Elliamera Entamoeba Amelia Arubiz. The as-of-yet unsung heroine of the second war. But that is about to change. (Drum roll).

Disclaimer(s): Harry Potter belongs to the genius of JKR. Mary Sues belong (thankfully) to whoever creates them. If the phenomenon is widespread in the category, consider this a satire. If it is not, consider this a "what-might-happen" if it was.

* * *

Her name was Allyuralba Desdemona Nymphdora Tetradema Elliamera Entamoeba Amelia Arubiz. She came from the snowy lands of the north. With hair like spun silver-gold silk and eyes radiating gentleness and kindness (and so on). Anyone who gazed into their fathomless blue depths instantly loved her. Heads turned when she walked – no, glided (A common term such as walked could not do justice to her beauty and grace.). People stopped whatever they were doing to just gaze at her beauteous countenance, for there was never a mortal (or divinity, really) as lovely as her.

But for all her irresistible feminity, she was not helpless. As delicate, as fresh, as a springtime dewdrop. But hardly helpless. No, she was an uber-ultra powerful witch who was the last remaining descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaws' daughter and Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuffs' son. While she was young, her loving family had been killed by a random dark wizard, but when the wizard turned his/her/it's wand on her, the Avada Kedavra backfired (so, you see, Harry was not the only one.), and she (two years old) barely escaped with her little life. She seeked solace in the giants' forests (where the unicorns adopted her as one of their own, owing to her beauty and purity.), until the age of seventeen. By then she had self mastered all forms of OWL, NEWT and highly advanced defensive magic (including an animagus acheivemant to any magical creature she wished to be- as a HIGHLY great calibre-ed witch/wizard can be multi-animagus.)

She then magically appears in front of HP (who instantly goes 'Ginny who?') and tells him she has the ability to locate (acquire and destroy) all of TMR's horcruxes. She then proceeds to help Harry (which is to say she does most of it) with his task.

After his final horcrux-cum-pet-snake is finished off, TMR sees her and, for the first time in his miserable life, fells the ardour of amour (or something like that). He-who-must-not-be-named gets down on one knee an proposes. But Allyuralba, (who has found her soulmate in the bespectacled, skinny, 'Chosen One') refuses gently (because even though he is the Dark Lord, she is just not a mean person.) and theatrically (yet elegantly) declines his offer. Voldemort promptly forgets all his attempts at immortality and commits suicide, because life is just not life without Allyuralba Desdemona Nymphdora Tetradema Elliamera Entamoeba Amelia Arubiz. In short, she vanquishes him, but lets her would-be-husband take all the credit. Because she has no pride, honestly.

She then marries Harry Potter, lives to be headmistress of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstang and a dozen other minor magic schools (the heir of Hufflepuff can't be partial now, can she?), Prime Minister (of both Muggle and Magical England), top-notch Auror, Healer and the best Quidditch player in millennia (or ever!) and the mother of a dozen green-eyed, good-looking children (no harm done to her beyond-perfect figure, of course. Don't be stupid.) who excel in their various chosen fields. She finally invents a philosophers' stone (single-handedly) for her and her husband, and they lived happily ever after, occasionally facing and destroying threats to wizardkind, mugglekind and pink-fluffy-bunny-kind. No ghosting for them.

The End.

PS: If anyone's wondering, Allyuralba could counter the furious Ginnys' Bat-Bogey hexes in her sleep (wandless, with both hands tied behind her back and blindfolded). Poor Ginny got a shock, and started dating Seamus instead.

* * *

To get a couple of things straight; I have nothing against Harry, Ginny or even Voldemort. I actually like all three charachters (in different ways). I just had the idea of a Mary Sue and proceeded to procced with it. I know the story is utterly senseless, but hey; it is _supposed_ to be. Read the disclaimer for further notes, if you want to. 


End file.
